


Confessional

by CyanideVixxen



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideVixxen/pseuds/CyanideVixxen
Summary: Sara finally works up the courage to confess her feelings to Mai
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 3





	Confessional

“Come on, you can tell her!”  
Rein and I sat in a corner of a bar. We usually were making bad jokes at each other, but tonight, he wanted things done.  
“What, and embarrass myself? No, dude.” I took another sip of beer. “Besides, you know she’s out of my league. Like, WAY out of my league.”  
He laughed. “You say that, but you’d be surprised. Come on, you’ve waited too long! I invited her to hang out tonight!”  
I nearly spat out my drink. “You WHAT?! When?!”  
“Earlier. Told her we’d be here most of the night. Come on, you can’t just sit on this forever!”  
“I can and I will. She’s...so much better than me!”  
My best friend leaned in. “Tell her how you feel. Why you think she’s amazing. That’s all you gotta do. It’s that easy!”  
“It’s not!” I looked out over the bar crowd. Most were civilians, but you could see the occasional Guardian enjoying the night. “It’s like...if I mess this up, I have to live with knowing I made an idiot of myself in front of the girl I like.”  
Rein downed half his glass. “You’re willing to face untold evils alone, without a second thought, but you’re scared of asking a girl out. Come on, I’ll be here to make sure you don’t get too messy.”  
“Fine,” I sighed, “but if this goes like I’m thinking it will, I’m blaming you. I’m getting us another round, I know I’ll need it.”  
Three rounds later, I was starting to feel the alcohol. Mai had apparently gotten a bit busy and was running behind, but had finally let us know she was heading down to us.   
“Are ya ready?!”  
I set my empty glass on the table. “Yeah, if I’m not ready now, I never will be. Come on, I’ve killed kells! I’ve scouted entire cities alone! I can manage this!”  
Rein checked with his ghost. “Good, because she’s here!”  
“SHIT, I’M NOT READY!”  
He started laughing. “Well, you don’t have much time!”  
I saw her walking through the crowd, looking for us. She was dressed casually, her hair slightly messy. Just seeing her, I almost forgot everything else. She was so...wow. Stunning maybe? Maybe there weren’t words for her. Maybe there were just the feelings I had.  
“There you guys are!”  
She came and sat next to me. “Sorry I took so long, I forgot I had some log stuff to fix. Hopefully I didn’t miss anything!”  
“Nothing yet!” Rein got up. “Here, I’ll grab us some more drinks!”  
As he started towards the bar, he gave me a look. I knew he was telling me now was my time.  
“How’s the field been?” Mai gave me a warm smile.  
“It’s been great! I….uh...hey! I need to tell you something!” Fuck, what was I doing?  
“Go ahead! Is it about that last scouting mission?”  
I wanted to just sink through the floor and hide in the sewer system. “No, well, sorta, but not really. It’s more local. I think.” God, could Rein hurry up with those drinks?  
“Well, I’m all ears here.”  
Okay, I need to do this. Leap of faith. This is easy, Sara. People do it all the time. Maybe I should have had a few more drinks. “So...uh...I’ve known you for a bit...and uh..I’ve kinda noticed...you...uh..”  
Looking at her, I could see the comfort in her eyes. She was genuinely listening. Even with her hair messy, it still made her look so beautiful. God, a girl like that shouldn’t be talking to a disaster like me. She was one of those angels those pre-Golden Age books talked about, bringing miracles and gifts.   
“Sara? Is everything okay?”  
I couldn’t hold back anymore. “I...I like you. A lot. You’re so pretty and smart and funny and you’re good at tactics and protecting everyone and everyone loves you and I haven’t stopped liking you since that first night we went to that bar, after our graduation mission.” Holy shit. I said it.  
She looked out into the crowd. Did I mess up? Did I say too much? What if I made her hate me? Why did Rein leave me alone to do this?!  
“Sara...I…”  
Fuck. I’d made a mistake.  
“I feel the same way about you.”  
That’s...not what I expected. “W-what do you mean?”  
She laughed, “You’re adorable, you make everyone laugh, you’re the top pick for all these high-priority missions. It took me a bit to realize it but....I like you. A lot. I just figured you were too focused on your work to really notice me too much.”  
Oh.   
OH.  
“So….are we…?”  
She turned towards me, with a brilliant sparkle in her eyes. “Yeah. If you wanna be.”  
I couldn’t help myself. I pulled her close and kissed her. Maybe I was too drunk, maybe I was too overwhelmed by the fact that she wanted me too, maybe it was a lot of things. But all I knew is that I had her.  
“Well, glad to see it worked out.” Rein set three glasses of beer on the table. “Good thing I already decided this round was on me.”  
Mai grabbed her glass. “Yeah, well, next round is mine. And you were right, I didn’t miss anything.”  
If I had my way, she’d never miss anything again.


End file.
